Life is not a fairytale
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Brooke gets raped and gives birth to a daughter named True Davis in this story.Reviews are welcome.
1. Keeper of my destiny

Date: 4-1-2008

Brooke's p.o.v

Keeper of my destiny

A heart to call my home forever

Real true love

Magical enchantment

A sacred covenant

Godly blood ties

Imminent fate

Catch me if you can

Euphoria


	2. Abused Trust

Date: 4-2-2008

Damaged goods

Unachievable expectations and false hope

Silent longsuffering patience and grace

Time's unhealed wounds

Rocky road to nowhere

Unjustified excuses

Secrets and lies

Tomorrow's sorrow, broken promises and earthshattering revelations


	3. Road to Independence

Date: 4-3-2008

Fate and destiny redirect my footsteps

Red, white and blue flags fly high above the ground

Elements of nature call out my name

Every time I close my eyes, I dream about the future

X marks the spot where my soul didn't make a sound

Here to stay, today offers me hope and a new adventure

A fading afterglow, my shadow learns to cope with the night

Liberty longs for a heart like mine to hold for an eternity

Erase my scars, serenity

A beautiful mess is this thing by which I acknowledge to be freedom

Vanilla skies carry the weight of glory

Everything is vanity unless I have wisdom


	4. Mental Roadblocks

Date: 4-4-2008

Life in slow motion

An American tragedy

Mental roadblocks

Painful reminders of the past

Ongoing obstacles and setbacks

Embers in the lake of fire

Temporary earthly desire

Rocky seashores

A sanctuary of many unspoken words

Gethsemane

Imaginary state of grace

Chronic chaos and confusion

Hell's wedding bells

A beautiful disaster

One drop of rain

Scarlet newborn hope


	5. A Different Life From Mine

Date: 4-5-2008

Across the universe

here comes the sun

you and I say so let it be.

We are separate, but we are

equal in so many countless

different ways. How does it

feel for you to be different

from me?. You have so much

fire in you, you have so much

passion in you and I love you

for your fighting spirit. Nothing

is ever going to change my

world. I will always be ordinary,

hopelessly dreaming in my sleep

to be something and anything, but

me. Day after day, my life is the same

old boring thing while your fame takes you

places that I have never seen and been.

If God was one of us, what would be his

name and would he win in the game of life?.

I am nobody to the world, but you consider

me to be somebody special with a very pretty

name. You make me to be apart of your dream

team, its just more ice cream on top of the cake.

You have no time to watch television because your

vision sees beyond the material things of this world.

Work consumes most of your time, but you are never

too busy to make time for me.


	6. Unreal disturbance

Date: 4-6-2008

Unreal fear

Nameless unidentified mysterious disturbance

Remnants of yesterday

Endless paranoia

A secret dark place where light can't enter in

Limbo, the state of uncertainty, my delicate faith

Worthless vanity

A breakable stronghold

Your safe haven

Sunshade

A much greater higher power

Temporary divine protection

Universal peace

Relief in the absence of anxiety and man-made security

Nostalgia


	7. Violated

Date: 4-7-2008

I am torn out of my dream world in the same way a baby is torn from their tomb, mother's womb. A ghostly dark figure, incubus tiptoes into my bedroom at midnight. The

heart of this mischievous deeply troubled rogue is as black as coal. I can't see his eyes because a mask is covering his face. My bed of roses is his breeding ground and

eventually becomes known as ground zero. "What is underneath the clothes, Brooke Davis" curious, he wonders getting on top of my body. "Nothing" hysterical, I yell

fighting him off of my body. "Now let us see, my sexy goddess" he says undressing me. "I may be a woman, but I can kick your butt. I will kill you before you have a

chance to get into my pants" I threaten punching and kicking him. "Please calm down, bitch" angry, he demands slapping me. "I will never allow you to hurt me"

frightened, I stressed running toward the door. "You are going nowhere for as long as I am here" he objects sweeping me off my feet and throwing me back onto the

bed. "Goddammit, where is my gun" I mumble looking for my gun underneath the bed. "You're mine forever, get used to it" he emphasizes forcing himself onto my body.

He begins his descent down into my panties and I scream as the result of being in pain for so long. "Please shut up and be cool, bitch" frustrated, he curses slapping me

again. "Please stop it, you are hurting me" crying, I beg my rapist. "I know you love me, don't deny it" delusional, he assumes shaking me. "I don't love you" becoming

unconscious, I moan. Sexually satisfied, my rapist then climbs out of my bedroom window. He disappears into the night never to be seen again for the rest of my lifetime.

He leaves behind scars on my heart that will never heal and I feel like dying. Naked and very wounded, I continue to lay in my bed crying myself to sleep. Violated, a part

of myself has died tonight and I don't know if I will be able to recover.


	8. Eternal Quietness

Date: 4-8-2008

Longing for wholeness

ON my own again

Northern lights direct me toward a quiet secret beautiful place

God's divine mercy and grace embrace my fearful soul

Redemption is never far away

Almost home

Country comfort meets me at the crossroads of life

Even dreamers like me need support sometimes


	9. Neutral Axis

Date: 4-9-2008

Open your mouth and tell me the truth

A burdensome blessing

Sacred wisdom

I can handle the inferno

Surrender is all that I have left to do now

Waiting for a breakthrough, I am content with whatever

Even if things turn out differently, I won't give up so easily

Even if chaos exists, I will dwell in the valley of peace

Time after time, I am still alive and doing well

Ready or not, here comes another silly joke

Unaffected by pain, I laugh until I cry

Take all of me, grace and patience

Halfway gone

Ease my mind please

Your life doesn't impact mine so why can't I stop thinking about you?


	10. Invincible Crosses

Date: 4-10-2008

A safe false positive test, a lifesaving hope.

Lingering pipe dreams, outstretched arms of

the ocean, winter's blessings. Hanging from the

sky, invincible crosses, silhouettes. Passing glory,

random flashbacks, echoes of what could've should've

would've been. Fade away with me, ever changing landscape,

creature of an unknown origin. Tangible fragility, imperfections,

my insecurities. An early morning brutal awakening, an eye-opening

revelation. Bittersweet irony, an inaudible symphony, our long overdue

goodbye. Gathering dust, these fragments of us rewrite history every hour.


	11. Continuous Flashbacks

Date: 4-11-2008

Memories speak beyond the grave

Even now, I remember your last wave goodbye

My heart will carry on in your absence

Over and over again, I miss you

Rewind back to the start before we lost our blue skies

You gave me hope back then

Optimism keeps my aquarium of tears from breaking apart

Unstoppable is this fast moving life of mine


	12. Emptiness, Numbness and Nothingness

Date: 4-12-2008

There is a hole in my world,

there is a hole in my heart

and I am starting to feel less

whole. Dissatisfaction has me

going mad, I have nothing else

to offer the world, that is just

too sad and bad. I am missing

something in my life, what could

it be? I will always remember my

December, solemn autumn. It

is never enough to just have hope

and to go through the emotions of life.

My all of my focus is now directed

elsewhere, Jesus who is my lover.

Somewhere over the rainbow, there

is heaven. I look inside my treasure

box, pot of gold and I find a purpose

for my life again. Imagination is my

soul food that makes me to feel good

about myself.


	13. A labor of love, folly at its best

Date: 4-13-2008

Being your friend is a labor of love

that should never be taken lightly

so please hold me tightly. The

bible says to love thy neighbor,

but how can I trust someone like

you who is never able keep a

promise. How can I trust someone

like you who is never reliable. You

have me running in a circle. Please

forgive me if I give you a mean stare.

You never dare to care enough to

bring your own share to the table.

This is a everending cycle, waiting

for you to come around. We will

never be able to overcome this

obstacle if you don't quit giving

into laziness and listening to the

sound of outside forces. I am very

committed to our friendship, you

shouldn't let this ship sail away

because I may never come back

to you. I have to keep on reminding

myself to not let go for your sake.

I believe you will come around one

of these days even if the change

doesn't happen over night.


	14. Self Pity Vanity

Date: 4-14-2008

Never be pretty enough, never be good enough. Something beautiful, but nothing special at all, encouraging words are considered to be poisonous food.

Crying blood for tears, whatever happened to the golden years? Broken, the staircase to heaven burns down and erase several important major accomplished

milestones. Insecure, pure soft sensitive cookie dough heart endure nonstop negative criticism and pessimism. Wearing a peasant dress, take one more step closer

toward hitting rock bottom and becoming a loser who has unpleasant thoughts. Shy small invincible ant, worthless rag doll servant with a giant heart of gold, recover

talent through singing a very sad lament. Glitter in the air, shattered useless pieces of an old bittersweet love letter, promises no better days are up ahead. Silent

screams, paper dreams about coffee and cigarettes. Rough and tumble, stupid careless rebel stumble into deep double trouble and then fall from grace. Struggling to

embrace terms of endearment, this weeping marble stoned angel statue sees nothing beyond the concrete cement.


	15. The Stolen Life, Stolen Innocence

Date: 4-15-2008

"Good morning, Millie" joyful, I address Millicent walking through the doors of Clothes Over Bros. "Good morning, Brooke" Millicent responds with a smile. Like bumble

bees, customers roam about the store in the search for a brand new deal. This brings a smile to my face and gives me hope for the future until Victoria rains on my

parade. "Brooke Penelope Davis, you are twenty minutes late to work" angry, Victoria yells at me. "I'm sorry, Victoria" feeling guilty, I apologize to my mother. "Brooke, it

is very unusual for you to be late for work. I wonder where have you been all of this time?" suspicious, Victoria questions me. "I was at the police station" I confess trying

to fight back my tears. "Why?" concerned, Millicent pressures me and being silent is not an option for me anymore. "I went to the police station to report a robbery.

Someone had robbed my house. I was following up with the investigation" crying, I explain. A wave of nausea overcomes me at the thought of my rapist. God forbid that I

may be pregnant or have a sexual transmitted disease. I don't know how Victoria and Millicent will react if I tell them that I was actually raped. I am holding my breath

waiting for a perfect right time to tell them the truth. "Hopefully, the police will find the person that robbed your house" Millicent assures me. "I'll doubt it, Millie, he

has taken everything from me" doubtful, I sob embracing Millicent. The black and blue bruises on my face speaks volumes to my mother, Victoria. "Brooke, why do you

have bruises all over your face?" she interrogates me touching my face. "I fell down the stairs in my house" choked up, I stutter looking down at the ground. "Anyway,

Brooke, you made it to work just in time to help me with the customers" she instructs me. I notice a female customer looking at a couple of dresses in another part of the

store. Confidently, I make my presence known to the woman who looks like to be around my age. "Hello, my name is Brooke and how may I help you today?" smiling, I

introduce myself. "I want to buy this dress so what is the cost of it" she asks pointing a red dress out to me. "Ma'am, the cost of the dress is fifty dollars" I reveal reading

the price tag. "You look unwell, Brooke, you need to rest" the young woman advises me. Feeling lightheaded, I faint scaring the hell out of everyone in the store

especially Victoria and Millicent. Hours later I find myself in a hospital room and everything just keeps on going down hill from there for me because I am pregnant. The

doctor's prognosis creates a huge rift between Victoria and me that will last forever. Victoria may hate me, but I will never allow her hatred to come between my unborn

baby and me.


	16. A Torn Conscience

Date: 4-16-2008

Scene: Planned Parenthood

Millicent (parking the car in the parking lot): Brooke, we are now here at Planned Parenthood. Are you sure you want to have an abortion?

Brooke (solemn): Yes

Millicent (embraces Brooke): I support your decision

Brooke (emotional, she gets out the car):I just want the pain to go away

Millicent (following Brooke into the building): So let it be

Scene: The waiting room

(Patiently, Brooke waits to be seen by the doctor while Millicent remains quiet)

Nurse: Brooke, the doctor may see you now

Brooke (to Millicent): I will be right back

Scene: Doctor's office-before the operation

Action:Brooke lays down on a table wearing a gown.

Doctor: Are you sure to want to have the abortion?

Brooke: Definitely

Nurse: Do you want to see your baby one more last time?

Brooke: OK

(The nurse performs an ultrasound test and Brooke's attitude changes. Brooke falls back in love with the baby.

She decides to not have the abortion after all)


	17. Boring Solitude

Date:4-17-2008

Brooke's p.o.v

Silence consumes me and I am bored. I close my eyes and drift away to elsewhere. Lately there hasn't been any good exciting news. Everything is quiet on my part of the

world. Nobody is home so please stop knocking on my heart's door. Cherry blossom scarlet rose, bleeding crimson in God's country of poetry. Echoes great life changes

are on the horizon.

* * *

><p><span>S<span>cene: Brooke's Dream-Heaven

We are laying down in a bed of dying red roses. Tangled up in each others arms, we are out of harm's way. We look up at the ocean blue sky expecting to

catch the sunrise. I can make people and animals out of the clouds hovering above my head. "Mommy, this rose is for you" True smiles offering me a pretty

red rose. Kindhearted, True is one of the most cutest and sweetest little girls that I have ever encountered in heaven. Whenever I think about True, the song

called "True Colors" comes to mind. My gift to my daughter is a velvet soft brown teddy bear. True holds the bear so near and dear to her heart. Her hazel eyes

twinkle with delight in the same old haunting way mine once did. My daughter sees into my soul and all that I know is love. Our worlds collide, our stars remain

crossed forever until I break away from her. True walks in and out of my life like a ghost, an unborn pipe dream. A little voice within me says we will see each

other again someday. Meanwhile, a bright celestial light greets me at the end of the tunnel. I embrace reality with a bleeding broken heart.


	18. Life is just whatever

Date: 4-18-2008

I leave footprints in the sands of time,

but noone offers me a dime to read

my thoughts on paper. There are alot

more sweethearts like me living in the

world. Sadly, there is never enough love

to go around the globe. Showing favoritism

is a crime, but the world will always be full

of injustice for as long as people continue

to be people, thats just life. The greatest

test of all time, resisting peer pressure has

helped me to establish my own identity and

to remain pure in the sight of God. Carefree,

my life is just whatever I make it to be.


	19. Emotional Exhaustion

Date: 4-19-2008

Full of grace, I make my presence known to you and a frown appears on your face.

You give a voice to your emotions through your actions and reactions to me.

I wonder what is it about me that is so bad and makes you to be so mad and sad?.

I have been kind and I have never once left you behind.

How can you be so blind and out of your mind?.

If I could, I would rewind our lives back to the beginning when the wind didn't carry us away from each other.

If I could, I would rewind our lives back to the beginning when the longing for us to stay together forever was strong and you did me no wrong.

These days, you don't want to feel a thing for me, therefore you wash your hands clean of me.

Distant, you are hesitant and reluctant to spend any time with me.

You are no longer stuck to me like an atom.

You area phantom that is drifting in and out of my life.

I am a pantomime trying to find a way out of my sanctuary, imaginary glasshouse for you have me in a mouse trap.

I am getting tired of this, you hold my red bleeding heart in your hand while I am continuously sinking in quick sand.

You inhale and then exhale me out of your lungs like smoke.

I choke on the thought that you were once my friend.

This cup of suffering of mine is now overflowing with tears in memory of all the lost years that we never had a chance

to experience.


	20. Nowhere near to being perfect

Date: 4-20-2008

Somewhat emotional,

I am nowhere near to

being perfect so all that

I can do is fall from grace.

Revengeful, karma is always

working against me and I will

never be set free from my internal

abyss. Careless and stupid, I miscarry

my babies, my dreams. The word hope

doesn't exist in my vocubulary. Mother

Mary, please have mercy on me for I have

abandon your holy sanctuary. I beg you please

ease my pain by singing me a rosary. Jesus, I

beg you to not erase my name from the book of

life. The deeply troubled evil devil inside of me

remains a constant thorn in my side. I am torn over

which road to take or to forsake in order to make me

into a more better person. Gabriel, please blow your

horn so the devil inside of me may never have a chance

to be born.


	21. The end of everything

Date: 4-21-2008

Doubtful, faith swims in a blood bath forsaking the oath

that she made to help me with math. I discover my lonely

soul, your shadow in a meadow barely holding on to life.

I am a ghost traveling from coast to coast in search of

serenity and unity in the city of angels where I can

embrace my true identity. Unsuccessful, I detach myself

from the body of Christ. I toast you most of the time because

you possess every dime that I don't have in my pocket. You

boast nonstop about your accomplishments unaware of the cost

that it might hurt my self esteem. All I see in my life is dead butterflies

and gray cloudy skies. I don't what is the purpose of this life, my life

anymore so I gladly celebrate the loss of myself. I wonder will I bleed

to death if I betray myself in order to be like you, my successful friend.


	22. Evolutionary Hope

Date: 4-22-2008

My belief system is tested by God as the seasons in my life change.

Miracles and obstacles renew and challenge the faith that I have in

myself. Two faced friends remove themselves from my life and yet

I still have hope to make new friends. I believe that God can help me

transform from a evil person into an angel. Without hope, there is no reason

for me to be peaceful and to have dreams. The sky is blue because I

have hope. I am amaze at how powerful and intelligent that I can become

when I believe in myself.


	23. No Problem At All

Date: 4-23-2008

God bless you

Every good deed counts under the sun

Nice to know you

Endless mercy, compassion and kindness

Reach out of the darkness

Open arms

Suddenly I see Jesus and know his love

I thank you

Thank God for your life

You are never alone


	24. Jumping into the unknown

Date:4-24-2008

Brooke's p.o.v

Unwanted circumstance give a voice to the tears of an angel

Now is the time to have faith and strength

Kindle internal passionate flames and follow dreams

Naked vulnerable beautiful soul

Occasional confusion brings forth uncertainty

Warmhearted tender loving care sets fire to the night

Neutral eternal calmness gives away to a very content state of mind

* * *

><p>Situation: Brooke has a nightmare about miscarrying True<p>

Scene: Brooke's house-The kitchen

(Brooke spends her time cutting up onions in the kitchen. She is suppose to eat dinner with Peyton around seven. A sharp pain hits Brooke's stomach and fear pulls at her heartstrings. Feeling uncomfortable, Brooke stops preparing dinner for a moment. Heavily bleeding soon follows the painful cramps. Brooke rests on the couch hoping the pain will passover. Ten minutes pass and Brooke is still in pain. She calls Peyton's cellphone and Peyton agrees to take her to the hospital)

Scene: The hospital front entrance

Brooke (screaming, she clings onto Peyton): AHA...AHA...AHA..AHA

Peyton (yelling at anyone): Help, my friend is pregnant and she is in pain. Something might be wrong with the pregnancy for she is bleeding and cramping.

Nurse (assisting Brooke into a wheelchair): You can sit down in this chair, sweetheart

Brooke (crying, she begs the nurse): Please save my baby

Nurse (touching Brooke's stomach): I can see that this little angel is very much loved.

Peyton (emotional, she holds Brooke's hand): Just breathe, Brooke, believe everything will be alright

Brooke (sobbing): What if I lose the baby?

Peyton (embracing Brooke): You will have this baby in December and we shall celebrate

Brooke (overcome with pain and pressure, she starts crying and bleeding again): Its starting again, the bleeding and cramping.

Nurse (rushing Brooke to a nearby room): I will prepare you for surgery a.s.a.p

Scene: After the surgery-Brooke's recovery room

(Disorientated, Brooke awakes from anesthesia. She touches her flat stomach and realizes something is missing, the baby. A surgical scar marks the spot where the surgeons removed the baby)

Peyton (sitting down at Brooke's bedside): Hello, sleeping beauty

Brooke (touching her stomach): Where is my baby?

Peyton (choked up): Brooke, you were bleeding and cramping because you were having a miscarriage. The baby was removed from your uterus through a surgical operation.

Brooke (hysterical): I LOST MY BABY! I LOST MY BABY! I LOST MY BABY

Scene: Days after the miscarriage-Victoria and Robert Davis' house

Situation: Brooke is having dinner with her parents on True's due date, December 20.

Robert (concerned): Brooke, you are not eating your dinner. Is everything alright with you?

Brooke (crying): My daughter, True was suppose to be born today. She would still be here with me if I didn't have a miscarriage.

Victoria: Brooke, True was a product of your rape. How could you feel a thing for her? Thank God, True died before she could ruin your life. You are only just twenty years old. You still have plenty of time to get married and have babies.

(Offended, Brooke walks of out the dining room and leaves her parents' house to go home. She cries herself to sleep when she arrives home)

Scene: Reality-Brooke's house-bedroom

(Brooke awakes in the middle of the night with horrible stomach pain. Fearful, Brooke thinks she is having a miscarriage until the pain goes away. Nauseous, she gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet in the morning . She doesn't like having morning sickness but at least the baby is still alive and kicking).


	25. One Good Heart

Date: 4-25-2008

Scene: Clothes Over Bros

Situation: Brooke and Victoria are having a fight about the baby. Millicent is stuck in the middle of their fight as usual.

(Brooke is refolding some shirts on a shelf when Victoria bothers her)

Victoria(yelling): Brooke, you are not doing a good job of folding the clothes

Brooke: How so?

Victoria(showing Brooke a proper way of how to fold the clothes): You are suppose to fold the clothes this way

Brooke(refolding the shirts in the correct way) : I thank you for showing me the correct way

Victoria: Better luck next time, I guess

Brooke(offended): I don't understand

Victoria: May be you won't be so dumb the next time

Brooke(yelling): I am not dumb

Victoria: You wouldn't be pregnant right now if you were smart enough to resist that boy

Brooke(choked up): Mother, he raped me and I never once saw his face since it was covered up by a mask

Victoria: But still its all your fault

Brooke(yelling): Please shut up

Victoria(shocked): Excuse me..young lady...I am your mother

Brooke: I don't care..you were never my mother

Victoria: You are a mistake just like your baby

Brooke: Please shut up

Victoria: We will never have a relationship if you don't have an abortion

Brooke: Abortion can be option, but it is never an option

Millicent(to Victoria): I will support Brooke no matter what

Victoria: Then you are fired, Millicent

Millicent(shocked): What?

Brooke: You can't fire Millicent, she is my friend

Victoria: I don't care

Brooke: I am not having an abortion no matter what you say

Victoria: Then you can say goodbye to Clothes Over Bros

Brooke: Clothes Over Bros is my company and not yours

Victoria: The company is now mine since you have decided to become a mother

Brooke: I love my company so much that I will fight for it. I will be the mother that you could never be. I will never treat my son or daughter in the same horrible way that you have treated me.

Millicent: I feel as if I have just experienced an earth quake

Brooke(getting back to work): And I hate the aftershock

(A customer enters Clothes Over Bros and all of the drama stops for once)

Brooke (smiling as she approaches the customer): Hello, my name is Brooke Davis. How may I help you today?

Customer (looking over a blue blouse): How much is this pretty blue blouse?

Brooke (nauseous, she runs to the bathroom): I am going to be sick

Victoria (yelling at Brooke): Brooke Penelope Davis, now is not the time for a bathroom break.

Brooke (feeling unwell, she clutches her stomach): I am pregnant so get used to it

Customer (looking around for assistance): Who will help me?

Millicent (approaching the customer): Hello, my name is Millicent and I will help you.

(Ten minutes later, the happy customer has left the store with her purchase. Emotional, Brooke returns from the bathroom with bloodstains all over her clothes)

Millicent (catches Brooke before she falls down on the floor): Brooke, you are bleeding

Brooke (fearful, she clings onto Millicent): I need to go to the hospital right now. Something is wrong with the baby.

Millicent (escorting Brooke out of the store and into her car): Come on, Brooke, let us go to the hospital

Brooke (crying out of pain as the result of having cramps): OH GOD, it just hurts so much

Victoria (angry, she yells at Millicent and Brooke): We have a business to run, girls, get back to work

Millicent (rolling down her car window, she yells at Victoria): Please be patient, we will be back really soon.

Victoria (rolling her eyes): I'll doubt it

Scene 2: The hospital- Obgyn's office

Obgyn (placing a fetal heart monitor on Brooke's stomach): Lets locate the baby's heartbeat

Brooke (praying): OH GOD, please save my baby

Obgyn (listening to the baby's heartbeat): I can locate the baby's heartbeat

Millicent: Thank God

Obgyn (showing an ultrasound image of the baby to Brooke and Millicent): The baby is healthy and it is a girl

Brooke: I didn't want to know the baby's gender, but it is what it is

Millicent (to Brooke): Brooke, you are going to have a daughter. Are you excited about having a daughter?

Brooke (choked up): Yes

Obgyn: Brooke, you were bleeding and cramping as the result of a placenta previa. A placenta previa is a complication that occurs during pregnancy. Sudden severe vaginal bleeding and cramping are the symptoms of a placenta previa. The placenta grows in the lowest part of the womb, the uterus. It covers all or part of the opening to the cervix and feeds the developing baby. The cervix serves as the opening to the birth canal during the birthing process.

Brooke (concerned): Whenever will the bleeding and cramping stop?

Obgyn (giving Brooke a container full of prenatal pills): These prenatal pills will able to stop your cramping. The bleeding will stop on its own, but can start again days or weeks later. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact me.

Brooke (putting the pills into her purse): I thank you for your service

Obgyn (smiling): You are welcome

Millicent (escorting Brooke out of the doctor's office): Come on, Brooke, we need to get back to work

Brooke (talking to Millicent outside in the hallway): Millie, I thank you for bringing me to the hospital

Millicent (embracing Brooke): No problem, thats what friends are for

Brooke (touching her stomach, she talks to the baby): Hello, my little princess, I can't wait to meet you. Your name shall be True Elizabeth Davis. Ted will be your nickname if you don't mind.

Millicent (concerned): Brooke, are you feeling alright?

Brooke: Yes, I am indeed feeling alright. Nothing else matters in the world besides this little life within me.

Millicent: I hate Victoria for stressing you out. Stress isn't good for you or the baby. You need to take it easy in your fragile condition.

Brooke: I agree with you, Millie

Millicent (walking out of the building with Brooke): We need to get back to work before Victoria has a temper tantrum

Brooke (laughing): Yeah


	26. Yearning

Date: Eight weeks later- May 27, 2008

Scene: Nighttime-The Club

Situation: Brooke encounters Peyton at the bar

Brooke(sitting down beside Peyton at the bar): Hello, old friend

Peyton(smiling): Hello, B. Davis

Brooke: I never knew you drank alcohol

Peyton(taking a sip of whiskey): There are a lot of things that you don't know about me

Brooke(to Chase): May I have a glass of water?

Chase(giving Brooke a glass of water): Here you go, Brooke

Brooke(taking a sip of the water): Thanks

Peyton: Brooke, it is very unusual for you to drink water. What is wrong with you?

Brooke(touching her stomach): I am eight weeks pregnant

Peyton(embracing Brooke): Congratulations

Brooke(choked up): Thanks

Peyton: Why have you waited this long to tell me about your pregnancey?

Brooke(still choked up): You never had any time for me

Peyton: Thats untrue, I always have time for you

Brooke(crying): I was raped and I didn't want want to see anyone especially you

Peyton(choked up): I apologize for never being there for you

Brooke(wiping a tear off of Peyton's face): I forgive you

Peyton(touching Brooke's stomach): Will the baby be a boy or a girl?

Brooke(admiring her growing baby bump): The baby will be a girl whose name will be True Elizabeth Davis

Peyton: You will be such a wonderful mother, don't let anyone tell you otherwise

Brooke: You should try telling that to Victoria who hates me

Peyton: Its her loss

Brooke: Hopefully, True will forgive me for keeping her away from Victoria. I don't care if I never see Victoria again. I may be just twenty years old and yet I am ready to be a mother. True has saved my life and I want her to be apart of my life forever.

Peyton: Life is surely not a fairytale

Brooke: But it is still worth living

Peyton(taking a sip of her drink): I'll drink to that

Brooke(having an urge to urinate, she runs to the bathroom): I have to use the bathroom

Peyton(laughing): OK

Brooke(yelling back at Peyton): Please don't laugh at me

Peyton(sympathetic): I am sorry

(Five minutes later, an emotional Brooke returns back to the bar clutching her stomach in pain)

Peyton(concerned): Whats wrong with you,Brooke?

Brooke (crying out in pain): My stomach is hurting and I am having extremely painful cramps. I fear that something might be wrong with the baby.

Peyton(standing out of her chair): Do I need to take you to the hospital?

Brooke(sobbing, she clings onto Peyton): Yes

Peyton(escorting Brooke out of the club): Alright, I'll take you to the hospital

Brooke: Thanks

Scene 2: The hospital-Obgyn's office

Obgyn: Brooke, how may I help you today?

Brooke(crying, she puts a hand over her stomach): My stomach is hurting and I am having extremely painful cramps. I wonder if everything is alright with the baby. Hopefully, its not a miscarriage because I don't want to lose my baby.

Obgyn(placing a fetal heart monitor on Brooke's stomach): Now lets try to locate a heartbeat

Brooke(praying): Please find a heartbeat

Peyton(assuring Brooke): The doctor will find a heartbeat

Obgyn(listening to the baby's heartbeat): I have found the baby's heartbeat and it sounds good

Brooke(crying tears of joy): Thank God

Peyton(breathing in a big sigh of relief): Thank God

Obgyn(showing Peyton and Brooke an ultrasound image of the baby): The baby looks to be very healthy and strong. There aren't any signs of abnormalities so there is no need for you to worry.

Brooke: I don't understand why I have been in a lot of pain if the baby is alright

Obgyn(giving Brooke a bottle of prenatal pills): Brooke, stress isn't good for you or the baby. You can take these prenatal pills if the pain returns.

Brooke (putting the pills in her purse): Thanks

Obgyn(to Peyton): Peyton, I know you are Brooke's best friend. Brooke talks about you all the time whenever she has her daily prenatal checkups. There is no wonder why you are going to be True's godmother. Do you promise to look after Brooke while she is pregnant?

Peyton(smiling): Sure

Brooke(embracing Peyton): I love you, Peyton Sawyer and thanks for everything

Peyton (choked up): No problem, Brooke, thats what best friends are for. I can't imagine my life without you and True in it.

Brooke (pulling Peyton's arm, she leads Peyton out of the doctor's office): Come on, buddy, we have a lot of baby shopping to do before December

Peyton (talking to Brooke in the hallway): You were raped in April so that means True will be born sometime in December.

Brooke(smiling at the thought): I might have myself a Christmas baby

Peyton(excited): Wow, I am happy for you

Brooke (touching her stomach, she talks to her unborn daughter): I love you, True Elizabeth Davis

Peyton (holding Brooke's hand, she escorts Brooke outside to her car): Come on, let us go to the store and do some baby shopping. Brooke, I will always be here for you no matter what.

Brooke (getting into Peyton's car, she puts on her seat belt): I am ready for a brand new adventure. Everything that I have gone through in the past has prepared me for this journey known as parenthood.

Peyton (driving the car out of the hospital parking lot): You are destined for greatness, Brooke Penelope Davis


	27. Open Heart

Date:5-28-08

Brooke's p.o.v

Sweet angel of mine, you are a candle that never burns out.

Any place, any time, anywhere, there is always your companionship.

We heal the world one heartbeat at a time. Miraculous wondrous divine act of God,

merciful grace, please never leave me alone. I thank you for being such a great best friend.


	28. Unfathomable Depth

Date: 5-31-2008

Time of Day: Afternoon

Place: Lucas and Peyton's house-the den

Situation: Brooke tells Lucas about her rape and pregnancy

Action: Lucas has just returned home from the store. He walks in on Peyton and Brooke conversing.

Lucas (enters the den): Hello, girls

Brooke (choked up, she runs her hands through her hands): Hello, Luke

Lucas (concerned): Brooke, what is the matter with you?

Peyton: Luke, you better sit down for this one

Lucas (sits down on the couch): Sure

Brooke (crying): I was raped. Now I am eight weeks pregnant.

Lucas (shocked and confused): What?! When?! How?!

Brooke (sobbing): A masked man entered the house while I was sleeping on April 7. He violated me. That night changed my life forever. I

will never be at peace until he is found and arrested.

Lucas (angry): I will going to kill that son of a bitch

Brooke: I thank you for caring about me. I don't want you to go to jail for murder though.

Lucas (distraught): However will you get justice?

Brooke: God will avenge me

Peyton: Amen, sister

Lucas (takes notice of Brooke's growing baby bump): What are your plans concerning the baby?

Brooke (rubbing her stomach): I am going to keep the baby

Lucas: What did Victoria have to say about your situation?

Brooke (becoming emotional again): Victoria hates me. She believes I have brought shame upon our family. She has threatened to

take Clothes Over Bros away from me.

Lucas (embracing Brooke): I love you

Brooke (smiling): I love you too

Peyton (joins in on the hug): I love both of you


	29. Resilience

Date: 6-18-2008

Situation: Brooke's ultrasound test

Place: Hospital Lobby

Brooke (flipping through a magazine): Luke, are you going to attend every check up?

Lucas: I don't want you to feel that nobody cares about you

Brooke: Thanks

Lucas (touching Brooke's stomach): I want to be apart of your baby's life. I can serve as a father figure.

Brooke: I fear Peyton might become jealous

Lucas: Peyton trusts me. I will never cheat on her.

Brooke: Time will reveal your true intentions

Lucas: I love you like a sister and nothing else. A love triangle, I never want to go through that thing again.

Brooke: I understand

Lucas: Are you going to have a boy or a girl?

Brooke (smiling at the thought): I am going to have daughter

Lucas (excited): What is her name going to be?

Brooke: Her name is going to be True Elizabeth Davis

Lucas: True is surely an angel. She is destined for greatness.

Brooke (choked up): I don't know what my life would be like if True didn't exist. She has helped me to see beyond the rape.

A Nurse: Brooke Davis, the doctor is ready to see you now

Brooke (standing up): I'll be back

Lucas (following Brooke): I want to see the sonogram as well

Brooke (laughing): OK

Scene: Doctor's office

Doctor (placing a fetal heartbeat monitor on Brooke's stomach): Now lets see how this baby is doing?

Brooke (looking up the screen): Come on, sunshine, please show your pretty face

Doctor (showing Brooke and Lucas the baby): This is your baby. It is alive and still developing in the womb quite well.

Lucas (amazed): Wow..

Brooke (emotional): I am three months pregnant. I consider this accomplishment to be a miracle.

Lucas (to Brooke): Everything will be ok


	30. After Shock

Date: 7-8-2008

Brooke's p.o.v

December baby, innocent Christmas angel. Ashes yet to be formed, momentary glee. ON the brink of a new beginning, nameless divine creation.

Dearly beloved jubilee, ramble on. Enchanted fairytale characters, a house filled with love. Magical dreamy unworldly kingdom, breathtaking beautiful

paradise. Echoes of unborn dreams, rest in peace.


	31. Wanderlust

Date: 8-8-2008

City: Manhattan, New York

Event: Fashion Week-a series of fashion shows

Scene 1: A Hotel

Action: Five months pregnant, Brooke is about enter a hotel with Millicent and Victoria. Her plan is to take a nap before the clothes over bros fashion show. A photographer riding on his bicycle bumps into her by accident. He works for the paparazzi. Brooke loses her balance and falls hard on the ground. The photographer leaves the scene as soon as possible.

Victoria (getting out her cellphone): I am calling the police. We need to press charges.

Millicent (rushes to Brooke's aide): BROOKE!

Brooke (crying, she clutches her stomach in pain): OH MY BABY

Millicent (helps Brooke to her feet): Are you alright?

Brooke (emotional): I am in pain. We need to go to the hospital asap.

Millicent (escorts Brooke into a near by taxi cab): Off to the hospital, we go

Victoria: What about the Clothes Over Bros Fashion show?

Brooke: I need to make sure the baby is alright. You can go ahead with the fashion show if I am late.

Victoria (frustrated): This is the last time that I am doing any favors for you

Brooke (crying): I am pregnant. Is it ever possible for you to show some compassion?

Victoria (yelling): We wouldn't be in this position if you kept your legs closed five months ago

Brooke: I was raped, remember?!

Millicent (closing the taxi door): We will see you later, Victoria

Scene 2: The Hospital-Doctor's office

Situation: Ultrasound test

Brooke (sobbing): Please tell me that is there is a heartbeat

Doctor (listening to the baby's heartbeat): I can hear the baby's heartbeat

Brooke (relieved): Thank God

Doctor: Miraculously, the baby survived the fall.

Millicent (to Brooke) Everything will be ok

Time of Day

Scene 3: The Clothes Over Bros Fashion Show

Action: Well refreshed, Brooke undergoes an interview after the big event. She still hasn't told the world about the pregnancy.

Reporter: How is the baby?

Brooke: What baby?

Reporter: According to reports, a photographer bumped into you outside a hotel. You fell hard on the ground. You clutched your stomach in pain and cried out oh my baby. You were then transported to the hospital via taxi. Your fans expressed their concerns on both facebook and Twitter.

Brooke: I was hoping to keep the pregnancy a secret until now

Reporter: So you are pregnant?

Brooke (rubbing her stomach): Yes, I am pregnant. I am exactly five months pregnant with a baby girl. Miraculously, she survived the fall.

Reporter: Are you going to take the photographer to court?

Brooke: I am not going to take the photographer to court. I already have enough stress in my life. I don't need any more problems.

Reporter: Who is the baby's father?

Brooke (choked up): The father is out of the picture

Reporter: Congratulations on your clothing line and the new baby

Brooke (smiling, she walks away from the camera): Thanks


	32. Oppression

Date: 9-11-2008

Situation: Brooke is six months pregnant and she has a health scare. She goes into premature labor with True. Managing Clothes Over Bros and fighting with Victoria all day long created a lot of stress for both Brooke and the baby.

Scene: The Hospital Lobby

(Peyton, Brooke and Lucas enter the hospital. Lucas carries Brooke in his arms)

Brooke (crying into Lucas' arms): OH GOD, I am in so much pain. Premature labor, why does this have to happen to me?

Lucas: Just breathe, Brooke, everything will be alright

Brooke (experiencing pressure down below): I am experiencing pressure down below. Something is coming out of me.

Lucas (frightened): OH MY GOD

Peyton (hysterical, she yells to anyone): Help, my friend is six months pregnant. She is having contractions.

Nurse (assisting Brooke into a wheelchair): I'll take care of you, Sweetheart

Brooke (sobbing): Please save my baby

Nurse (escorting Brooke to a nearby hospital room): Now lets see whats up with the baby

Peyton (holding Brooke's hand): Brooke, Lucas and I will stay around for as long as you need us

Brooke: Thanks

Lucas (with a smirk): No problem

Scene: Brooke's hospital room

(Brooke is resting in bed enduring the worst pain of her life. Lucas and Peyton have never once left her side)

Nurse (putting a fetal heart monitor on Brooke's stomach, she listens for the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat is in distress

Brooke (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Peyton (stroking Brooke's hair): Please keep holding on

Brooke (holding onto Peyton): Please never leave me

Lucas (worried): Where is the doctor when you need him?

Doctor (rushing into the room): Here I am

Peyton (to Brooke): Your savior is finally here

Brooke: Thank GOD

(The doctor gives Brooke medicine that stops the premature labor. Brooke stays in the hospital overnight for even more further observation. She is released from the hospital the next day. Lucas and Peyton remain a constant presence in Brooke's life)


	33. Unexpected lifechanging bombshells

Date: 9-22-08

Brooke's p.o.v

Brace yourself for impact

Overwhelmed

Mercy and forgiveness

Blind faith

Secrets and mysteries

Honesty

Escape to elsewhere

Leave me breathless

Love can build a bridge

Shock, confusion and sorrow

* * *

><p>Date: 9-22-2008<p>

Scene 1: Brooke's house-bedroom

Situation: Brooke deals with extreme morning sickness

(Nauseous, Brooke gets out of bed and runs into the bathroom. A well dressed Millicent catches Brooke vomiting into the toilet)

Millicent (disgusted): I think I am going to be sick

Brooke (coughing): Millie, how did you get into my house?

Millicent: I remember you gave me a key. I can see you are in no condition to drive. Maybe I should drive you to work this morning.

Brooke (washing her hands in the sink): Thanks

(Feeling lightheaded, Brooke collapses on the ground. Frightened, Millicent drives Brooke to the hospital)

Scene 2: The Hospital-Brooke's recovery room

Brooke(opening her eyes): Millicent..

Millicent (sitting down at Brooke's bedside): Here I am, Brooke

Brooke (looking around her surroundings): I don't understand why I am in the hospital

Millicent: You fainted in the bathroom at your house

Brooke (rubbing her stomach): I hope nothing is wrong with the baby

Doctor (walking into the room): Hello, Ms. Davis

Brooke (concerned): Doctor, do you know why I fainted?

Doctor: Brooke, you experienced dehydration. You need stay hydrated for the baby. Overall, the baby survived the fall with minor damage. You may need to stay in the hospital for further observation. I want to make sure you and the baby remain healthy.

Brooke: Your wish is my command, doc

Doctor(walking out of the room): I'll check on you later, Brooke

Brooke (thirsty, she complains): I am thirsty. I need something to drink right now.

Millicent (giving Brooke a bottle of water): You can drink this

Brooke(taking a sip of water): Thanks

Millicent (smiling): You are welcome

Brooke (nauseous): OH GOD, I have to vomit again

(Millicent gives Brooke a bucket and Brooke relieves herself. Brooke drinks some water after she vomits)

Millicent (dialing Victoria's number on her cellphone): I will tell Victoria that you are in the hospital and you won't make it to work today

Brooke (exhausted, she prepares to take a nap): Thanks


	34. Never imagined this would happen

Date: 10-8-2008

Brooke's p.o.v

Days before the doctor detected abnormalities in the pregnancy. She said the baby showed symptoms of Down Syndrome. The weight of the world fell upon my

shoulders. Devastated, I couldn't stop crying. First I was raped and now I have to worry about Down Syndrome. I never imagined this would happen. Hungry for

knowledge, I visited Barnes and Noble today. I searched for books pertaining to raising kids with Down Syndrome. Surprisingly, I encountered Peyton in the parenting

book section. I thought I saw a tiny baby bump underneath Peyton's clothes. She looked to be about two months along. True's Down Syndrome prevented me from

discussing Peyton's pregnancy. Stressed, I allowed Peyton into my world for once. She held me tightly while I let out really good long cry. Her warm embrace and

encouraging words gave me peace. During my breakdown, I heard my cellphone ring. The doctor called to say that True didn't have Down Syndrome afterall. Her

calculations had been wrong. Relief immediately overcame Peyton and me.


	35. Diamond Jewel

Date: 10-18-2008

Diamond Jewel

Irreplaceable heart of gold

A bold confident songbird

My comic relief, my inspiration, my role model

Overachieving underdog

Naturally beautiful phenomenal small wonder

Dazzling bewilderment

Radiant afterglow

Extraordinary prodigy of mine

Adorable Hollywood starlet

My muse, my hero, my eternal love

A star shining brightly on the world's stage

God's beloved child

Immovable skyscraper

Creative musical artistic genius, age gracefully with time


	36. Always moving forward

Date: 10-28-2008

Moving forward no matter what

Open your eyes, tomorrow

Through the barricades

Inner strength sees beyond the chaos and confusion

ON the road again

No more sorrow

What is this feeling known as joy?

And the beat goes on nevertheless

Ready for a change, a resolution is on the horizon

Dance into the sunlight, contentment


	37. Nova Creation

Date: 10-29-2008

Scene: Brooke's house-The Nursery

Situation: Lucas and Peyton help Brooke set up the nursery

Brooke (putting baby clothes into dressers): I thank you for helping me set up the nursery

Peyton(putting baby clothes into the closet): No problem

Lucas(trying to put up the crib): Brooke, I don't understand why you gave me the hardest job. It will take a lifetime for me to put up this crib.

Brooke (laughing): I am sorry, Luke

Lucas (disappointed): No, you are not sorry. I don't forgive you.

Brooke(choked up): At least you won't have to give birth to a rapist's baby

Lucas (embracing Brooke): I apologize for being mad at you

Brooke (still choked up): I forgive you

Lucas (going back to putting up the crib): I will put up the crib for you, alright?

Brooke (laughing): Thanks

Lucas (with a smirk): No problem

Peyton (to Brooke): How far along are you in your pregnancy?

Brooke(touching her growing baby bump): I am seven and a half months pregnant. I'll be eight months pregnant next month.

Peyton: I am happy for you

Brooke (smiling): Thanks

Peyton: What are you going to do about True's father?

Brooke(feeling guilty, she starts crying): My child will be a fatherless child. It is all my fault that I was raped.

Peyton(hugging Brooke): I am always here for you

Brooke(sobbing into Peyton's arms): I was raped and now I am pregnant. I never imagined my life would be this way.

Lucas (to Brooke): I can be somewhat like a father figure to True

Brooke (wiping away tears off her face): Really?!

Lucas: Yes

Brooke (embracing Lucas): Thanks

Lucas (touching Brooke's stomach, he talks to the baby): Hello True, I am your Uncle Lucas

(Amused, Brooke and Peyton just laugh)


	38. Dazzling Bewilderment

Date: 11-18-2008

Situation: Hospital-Ultrasound Test

Brooke (crying as she listens to the baby's heartbeat): I have another human being growing inside of me, it's amazing. Hearing my baby's heartbeat is music to my ears.

Obgyn: The baby's heartbeat sounds good and the placenta is still intact

Brooke (still crying): My beautiful little angel is surely a fighter. All of my prenatal visits have made me to fall even deeper in love with my baby girl.

Peyton (choked up): Please stop crying. You are making me want to cry.

Brooke (sniffling): I am sorry

Obgyn: Brooke, you must take it easy in your condition. The baby's survival depends a lot on your survival.

Brooke (looking at the screen): Is it reality or just my imagination that my baby is making funny faces at me?

Peyton (to Brooke): True is your secret admirer

Brooke: God forbid she becomes my old high school self

Peyton: True has her own destiny

Obgyn: December is almost here and I bet you are excited about giving birth. You might have yourself a Christmas baby.

Brooke (becoming nauseous at the thought of the birth): Somewhat

Obgyn: Where is the baby's father?

Brooke (thinking about her rapist): He is out of the picture, it's complicated

Peyton: Don't worry, Brooke. You will survive.

Brooke: I thank God for friends like you. I love you, Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton: The feeling is mutual

Place: Brooke's house-after the ultrasound test

Event: Brooke's baby shower

Brooke (walking through the front door): I don't want to have a baby shower

Peyton (following behind Brooke): That's too bad

Millicent and Haley (shouting): Surprise!

Brooke (startled, she yells): OH MY GOD

Peyton: We are at your baby shower, Brooke

Brooke (choked up): I thought I told you that I didn't want to have a baby shower

Peyton (laughing): I am sorry

Brooke (crying): I didn't want one, but I thank you for giving me a baby shower

Peyton: You are welcome

Brooke (touching her stomach hoping to feel the baby kick): I am getting as big as my house

Peyton (laughing): But still you are beautiful

Brooke (looking around for Victoria): I don't see my mother anywhere. I wonder why she didn't show up for the baby shower.

Peyton (choked up): You know how Victoria is

Brooke (choked up): She could've at least given me a gift

Haley (giving Brooke a gift): Brooke, this gift is from your mother

Brooke (opening up the gift): Thank God, Victoria did think about me for once

Millicent (curious): Brooke, what did Victoria give you?

Brooke (holding up a snow globe): Victoria gave me a snow globe


	39. One Last Hurrah

Date: 12-8-2008

Brooke's p.o.v

Echoes of what could've should've would've been, a pipe dream.

Birth and death cross paths in this parallel universe.

Home is wherever I know love and can rest in peace.

The essence of hope is praying for the best outcome.

Worth more than gold, success is a God-given gift.

Hallelujah, an overflowing sea of blessings.

One last hurrah, a yearly celebration, past old indulgences.

Lighthearted, I embrace life wholeheartedly. Like

a newborn baby, matters of the real world demand my

attention soon afterwards. I transform into a bookworm

once again and try to forget about yesterday.


	40. Unbounded

Date: 12-14-2008

Back to December

Longsuffering patience

Eternal internal rock bottom

Spirit of surrender

Strange beautiful masterpiece

Invincible imaginary redeemer

Lingering breath of life

Evanescent dreams, seamless senseless material things

Needles and pins, these nails of the cross speak louder than words

Continuous state of grace, constant celestial presence in the world

Ephemeral is life is fragile just like a human being


	41. Beauty from my pain, tears of an angel

Date: 12-18-2008

Blurry dark vision

Life's crossroads

Eternal losses

Easily fixable mistakes

Delicate fragments of us

Earthshaking revelations

Soothing calmness

Teachable laughable moments

I am speechless today and tomorrow

Nothing else matters besides Jesus

Your smile gives me the strength to walk another mile


	42. This Woman's Work

Date: 12-20-08

Situation: True's birth

Scene 1: Clothes Over Bros

(Brooke is sitting down at a desk exploring the internet when Victoria bothers her)

Victoria(yelling): Brooke Penelope Davis, Clothes Over Bros isn't a maternity store

Brooke(complaining): But I am having a baby

Victoria: Your daughter will be a bastard, I hope you do know that, right?

Brooke: She is still going to be apart of my life no matter what you say

Victoria: Your daughter will ruin your life

Brooke(looking down at her dress, she makes a very surprising discovery): OH MY GOD, my water just broke

Victoria: You should take the bus to the hospital because I am not driving you there

Brooke(in the mist of having a contraction, she begs): I am having a baby, is it ever possible for you to be nice for once?

Victoria(with a sigh): Alright, I will take you to the hospital

* * *

><p>Scene: The highway-car ride to the hospital<p>

Brooke (crying, she screams as she struggles through a contraction): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Victoria (angry): Why do you have to scream all the time?

Brooke (sobbing): I am in pain

Victoria: Your pain doesn't surprise me

Brooke (texting on her cellphone): Peyton, I am in labor. Please go to the hospital as soon as possible.

Victoria: Why are you texting Peyton? She probably won't show up for the birth.

Brooke (yelling in between contractions): True best friends never let each other down

Victoria: You better not give birth in the car

Brooke (developing the urge to push): I have to push, the baby won't wait much longer.

Victoria (driving the car in to the hospital parking lot): We are here at the hospital, are you happy now?

Brooke (limping out of the car, she heads toward the front entrance): I can take care of myself. I don't need your help anymore.

Victoria (following behind Brooke): I am not going anywhere. I want to be here just in case anything bad happens to you or the baby.

* * *

><p>Scene: Hospital- The waiting Area<p>

Brooke (screams as she bends over in pain ): AHA..AHA..AHA

Victoria (to anyone): HELP! MY DAUGHTER is in labor

Nurse (assisting Brooke into a wheelchair): Sweetheart, you can sit down in this wheelchair. I will take you to a delivery room.

Brooke (in the mist of having a contraction): Thanks

Peyton (running into Brooke's arms): Hello, mother to be

Brooke (crying tears of joy): I thank you for attending True's birth

Peyton (smiling): No problem

Lucas (panicky, he runs into the building): Did I miss anything? Has the baby been born yet?

Victoria (to Lucas): What the hell are you doing here?

Lucas: I am here for Brooke

Brooke (in between contractions): Lucas, you didn't miss anything

Lucas (relieved): Thank Goodness

Nurse: I was just about to take Brooke to her room

Brooke (squeezing Lucas' hand): I thank you for coming to the hospital. I need female support this time around. I hope you won't mind waiting in the lobby.

Lucas (squeezing Brooke's hand): I am cool with your decision

Brooke: I want you and Peyton to be True's guardians if I may die in childbirth

Peyton: Wow, Brooke, thats quite a honor

Lucas (removes a strand of hair away from Brooke's face): You are not going to die. How can you think about death at this time?

Brooke (rubbing her stomach): Life is unpredictable

Victoria: Brooke, I am your mother. You should let me raise True.

Brooke (struggling through a contraction): Ouch..

Nurse (pushing Brooke's wheelchair): Lets meet this baby then

* * *

><p>Scene: 2: The Delivery Room<p>

Action: Brooke endures a long and difficult labor

Brooke (screaming as she holds onto Peyton): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Peyton (emotional, she strokes Brooke's hair): It grieves my heart to see you in pain, my friend

Brooke (sobbing): I am having my first baby. I shouldn't be in this much pain. A long and difficult labor, is this normal for first time mothers?

Peyton (sniffling): God bless your heart. You are a warrior princess.

Brooke: I thank you for being my laboring coach

Peyton (laughing): No problem

Victoria (annoyed): I don't know what I am doing here. Brooke, you don't need my help.

Brooke (squeezing Victoria's hand): Your presence is greatly appreciated

Doctor (walking into the room): Brooke, its time for your annual checkup

Brooke (praying): Please let me be fully dilated

Doctor (checking Brooke's cervix): Your cervix is not fully dilated to ten centimeters

Everyone (shocked): What?!

Doctor: Brooke, you are still in the beginning stages of labor

Brooke (exhausted, she complains): I don't know how long I can keep on going. Whenever will I reach the pushing stage?

Doctor (leaving the room): Just have patience. You will be fully dilated in no time. I'll be back to check you again.

Victoria (packing up Brooke's things): So its another false alarm just like the previous days. We should get back to work then.

Brooke (in the middle of a painful contraction): The birth is imminent, no doubt. We must stay put and wait for the baby to come.

Victoria (with a sigh): Alright

Brooke (grabs hold of her stomach in pain): Ouch..

Peyton (concerned): Whats the matter?

Brooke: The baby just did a somersault

Peyton: True might be a gymnast someday

Brooke (laughing): maybe

Peyton (leaving the room): I have to talk to Lucas

Scene: The Waiting Room

Peyton (sitting beside Lucas): Hello Love

Lucas (looks up from his book): How is Brooke and the baby doing?

Peyton: Brooke's labor is going painfully slow. The labor can probably can go on throughout the night. Prayers are much needed.

Lucas (worried): So its really that serious?!

Peyton (choked up): Yes

Lucas (touching Peyton's growing baby bump): How are you feeling?

Peyton (rubbing her stomach): Brooke's condition has given me insight on what to expect

Lucas: When are you going to tell Brooke about the pregnancy?

Peyton: I am planning to tell Brooke sometime after True's birth. I don't want my happiness to overshadow her joy.

Victoria (panicky, she approaches Lucas and Peyton): Brooke's labor is progressing really fast. Its almost time for the baby to be born.

(Peyton kisses Lucas and then walks with Victoria back to the delivery room where Brooke is getting ready to push)

* * *

><p>Scene 3: The Hospital-Delivery Room-Brooke is giving birth<p>

Brooke(crying out in pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn: Brooke, you need to stop pushing

Brooke(having an urge to push again): I can't...I can't stop pushing..I want this baby to come out of me

Obgyn: Brooke, please stop pushing right now

Brooke(worried): Why?

Obgyn: The baby has changed positions. The baby's butt is coming out first before her head.

Brooke: So what?

Obgyn: You won't be able to push this baby out because it is breached

Brooke: And yet I want to try to push her out

Obgyn(inserting a vacuum into Brooke's vagina): Then I will have to use a vacuum

Brooke (crying as she screams from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Peyton (squeezing Brooke's hand): You can do this, Brooke, I have faith in you

Brooke (still screaming, she grabs hold of Peyton): AHA..AHA..AHA

Victoria (stroking Brooke's hair): You are very strong, my darling daughter

Brooke (sobbing, she begs anyone): OH GOD, I just hate breached babies. Can someone please get this baby out of me?

Obgyn: Brooke, you can always have a cesarean section

Brooke (still determined): No, I refuse to have a cesarean section

Victoria (yelling at Brooke): You could die if you have this baby naturally

Brooke (in between contractions): I don't want you and Peyton to fight over who will be in the delivery room with me. I want both of you to witness the birth.

Peyton (stroking Brooke's hair): I understand

Brooke (struggling through a really bad contraction): AHA..AHA...AHA

Obgyn (assuring Brooke): The baby will see the light at the end of the tunnel if you keep on pushing harder

Brooke (continuing to push): OK, I am working on it

Obgyn (pulling the baby out of Brooke): Bear down, Brooke, push more harder.

Brooke (overcome with pain and pressure, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn (giving the baby to Brooke to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Brooke

Brooke (sobbing as she holds the baby): I love you, my precious miracle baby

Peyton (overcome with emotion): True Elizabeth Davis is just so cute. Ted is just as beautiful as her wonderful mother.

Victoria (choked up): I love my granddaughter

* * *

><p>Scene: Hospital Delivery Room- After True's birth<p>

(Brooke is resting in the bed still recovering from giving birth to her daughter, True Elizabeth Davis)

Brooke(to Peyton): I have been waiting for True for so long that I can't believe she is here, she is finally here with me

Peyton: Thankfully, the wait is over now and I can exhale

Brooke(looking down at True who is resting in her arms): Wow, Ted, you are surely a very big girl. You are the cutest little thing that I have ever seen in my life.

Obgyn: Brooke, I have some bad news for you

Brooke(with curiosity): What is it?

Obgyn: You can't have anymore children as the result of having complications during the birth of your daughter

Brooke(choked up): I understand

Obgyn(leaving the room): Good luck to you, Brooke Davis

Brooke(with a sad tone in her voice): thanks

Victoria(yelling): How could you do this to me?

Brooke(confused): I don't understand

Victoria(still yelling): I want you to give me some more grandchildren

Brooke: I have already given you a grandchild

Victoria: But still one grandchild is never enough because we have a family business to run

Brooke: True will help us run Clothes Over Bros

Victoria: True is a bastard so she isn't entitled to ownership over the store

Brooke: Whatever happened to loving your granddaughter?

Victoria: You were raped, therefore I don't really have to love True. True has brought disgrace upon our family and we will never be the same again.

Brooke: Come on, I have just given birth and you want to start again with all of this crap

Victoria: You could of had it all, baby girl. I expected for you to marry a rich man and to have a lot of children.

Brooke: I am sorry for ruining your plans

Victoria: I refuse to accept your apology because you have ruined my life in the process of destroying your reputation

Brooke(crying): How can you be so coldhearted?

Victoria(leaving the room): It is a little thing known as life so get used to it

Lucas (walking into the room): Uncle Lucas is now in the building

Peyton: Elvis is now in the building

Lucas(laughing): Yeah

Brooke (placing True in Lucas' arms): True say hello to your Uncle Lucas

Lucas (holding True in his arms): I have been waiting all day for you, precious little angel

Brooke: Luke, I apologize for making you wait outside the delivery room. I needed female support.

Lucas: Brooke, I understand you and forgive you. I heard you screaming from outside the delivery room. I became worried about your health and the baby's health. Was giving birth really that hard and painful for you?

Brooke (choked up): I was in a lot of pain because True was breached. True's butt was coming out first before her head. Her position required for the doctor to use a vacuum.

Lucas (choked up): I am happy that you survived through the giving birth process. I can't imagine my life without you or True in it.

Brooke (wiping a tear away from her eyes): The feeling is mutual

Peyton (to Lucas): When can I hold my goddaughter?

Lucas (placing True in Peyton's arms): You can hold True right now

Peyton (holding True, she says to the sleeping baby): You are surely a miracle, precious little princess

Brooke (crying): I wish Victoria could love me nearly as much as I love True

Lucas: By the way, Hurricane Victoria passed me by on her way out of the delivery room. I remember she cursed me out.

Brooke (sobbing): Welcome to the club, Luke. Today is the day when everything changes.

Lucas: Its Victoria's loss and not yours

* * *

><p>Scene: Brooke's Hospital Room<p>

Situation: Millicent visits Brooke and True

Millicent (walking through the door): Hello, Brooke

Brooke (holding True, she glows with happiness): Hello, Millie

Millicent (studying Brooke): You are glowing with happiness

Brooke: I view life differently now all thanks to my daughter

Millicent: What is her name?

Brooke: Her name is True Elizabeth Davis

Millicent (talking to the baby): Hello True, I am your aunt Millie

(The baby cooes in which makes Brooke and Millicent laugh)

Millicent: I apologize for missing the birth. I was taking care of the store in your absence. How was the birth?

Brooke (choked up): Giving birth was difficult. True's feet came out first before her head. The doctor used a vacuum to get her out.

Millicent: I am happy your strong enough to survive through all that pain

Brooke: I thank you for checking up on me. I guess you are also here to update our company's facebook status.

Millicent (uses her cellphone to log into facebook): Yes, Brooke. Your fans, our clients do want a status update. What do you want me to tell them?

Brooke: You can tell them that I had a baby girl named True Elizabeth Davis. We will have to stay in the hospital for a few days. Overall, we are doing fantastic.

Millicent (updating the company's facebook status): Ok, the deed is done

Brooke: Thanks


	43. Unexpected blessings in disguise

Date: 12-20-2008

Brooke's p.o.v

Childish innocence

Heavenly heartbeats

Infants come into the world longing to be loved

Living on a prayer, birth is a bittersweet occasion

Diamond eyes breathe and dream big

Reach for the sun, moon and stars

Elusive embryo be worth more valuable than money

Never a burden, someone calls you honey

* * *

><p>Date: 12-24-2008<p>

Situation:After a difficult birth experience, Brooke is finally discharged from the hospital. Peyton is kind enough to pick up Brooke from the hospital. Victoria and Millicent are busy with the store as usual.

Brooke (passing by the nursery in a wheel chair): OH, look at all of the pretty babies. I don't see my baby anywhere, where is my daughter?

Peyton (pushing Brooke's wheel chair toward the exit door): Here she comes

Nurse (placing True into Brooke's arms): True is surely a miracle

Brooke (smiling): I know

Nurse (walking away from Brooke and Peyton): God bless you

Peyton (helping Brooke into truck): My family is finally complete

Brooke (putting on her seat belt): We had a rough start, but never lost heart

Peyton (settling True into her car seat): You are surely a big girl, True. Please don't grow up too fast.

(Delighted, True just cooes making Brooke and Peyton laugh. Peyton is kind enough to help Brooke and True get settled in their house)

* * *

><p>Date: 12-25-08<p>

Scene: Christmas Morning-Brooke's house

(Peyton has decided to join Brooke and True for Christmas. They have gathered around the Christmas Tree to open up their gifts)

Brooke: Peyton, I thank you for celebrating Christmas with True and me

Peyton(laughing): No problem

Brooke: True will be upstairs sleeping in her crib if you don't mind

Peyton: No, I don't mind at all

Brooke(looking at the gifts stacked up underneath the tree): OH Look at all of these gifts. I never knew that I was loved this much.

Peyton(laughing): You deserve it, girlie

Brooke(referring to True): Ted is the best Christmas gift that I could ever receive in my life

Peyton: How has giving birth and then becoming a mother changed your outlook on life?

Brooke: True's birth and motherhood has taught me how truly fragile, precious and short life really is. I should never take anything for granted.

Peyton: Your mother is suppose to be here with you. I wonder where she is?

Brooke(choked up): You know how Victoria is

Peyton(choked up): Victoria doesn't want anything to do with you, therefore she buries herself in her work

Brooke: Thats correct

Peyton: Thats so sad

Brooke: At least I will not have to spend Christmas alone this year

Peyton: I don't understand why you wanted to spend Christmas all alone in the first place

Brooke: Nobody wants to spend time with me anymore

Peyton: Thats untrue

Brooke: I thank you for making time for me

Peyton(giving an unopened gift to Brooke): Anyway, I brought this gift for True

Brooke(curious, she opens the gift): I wonder what it is

Peyton: It is baby clothes

Brooke(embracing Peyton): Thanks, Peyton

Peyton: I knew True needed some more clothes so I decided to buy her some more clothes

Brooke(smiling): Thats so sweet of you

Peyton: Who needs a mother like Victoria when you have a friend like me?

Brooke(choked up): But still I wish Victoria would love me for once


	44. Needy for a friend

Date: 1-11-09

Scene: Clothes Over Bros

Situation: Brooke has returned to work from Maternity Leave

Brooke(pushing True's stroller, she enters the store): Good Morning

Millicent: Good morning, Brooke, welcome back to Clothes Over Bros

Brooke(smiling): Thanks, Millie

Mercy: Good morning,

Brooke(suspicious of Mercy): Good morning, who are you?

Mercy: My name is Mercy James and your mom hired me to work here

Brooke(yelling at Victoria): You are not allowed to hire people until I approve of them first

Victoria: Clothes Over Bros is our company, remember?

Brooke: But still..

Victoria: I can do whatever I want to since I own apart of the company. While you were on maternity leave, I interviewed Mercy and I was impressed with her resume.

Brooke: How did you know if I would like Mercy?

Victoria: Mercy is only just nineteen, but she comes from a very rich family

Brooke: But still...

Victoria: Mercy is going nowhere so get used to it

Brooke(to Mercy): I give you permission to work here at Clothes Over Bros

Mercy(smiling): Thanks, Brooke

(All a sudden True starts crying and Brooke tends to her)

Brooke(holding True): Please stop crying, True, everything is going to be alright

Victoria: True is going to distract you from working. I don't understand why you decided to bring her to work with you.

Brooke(complaining): I don't know anyone that can babysit her. Besides, I love always having her around me.

Victoria(with a sigh): Mothers and babies

Brooke(threatening Victoria): True will run you out of business someday

Victoria(doubtful): I'll doubt it

Peyton (walking into the store): Good morning, everybody

Victoria (to Peyton): What the hell are you doing here?

Peyton: I am here to buy clothes. I am also here for Brooke.

Brooke (embracing Peyton): Thanks

Peyton: No problem, B

Brooke: So how I may help you?

Peyton (rubbing her growing baby bump): I am here to buy maternity clothes

Brooke (curious): For who?

Peyton (smiling, she glows): I am pregnant

Brooke (excited): OH MY GOD, I am going to be an auntie

(True starts crying and Millicent tends to her)

Peyton: I am currently five months pregnant. The baby will born sometime in May. Lucas and me are looking forward to our daughter's arrival.

Brooke: Why didn't you tell me about your pregnancy earlier?

Peyton: I was concerned more about you and True. I didn't want my good news to outshine your happiness.

Brooke (choked up): Peyton, I thank you for sharing your good news with me. You and Lucas will be such wonderful parents.

Peyton (smiling): Thanks

Victoria (angry, she yells): Girls, I have a store to run. I need money.

Peyton (carrying stack of maternity clothes to the cash register): I want to buy these clothes

(Mercy rings up the clothes and gives Peyton change along with a receipt. Peyton embraces Brooke then leaves the store with a bag of clothing)


	45. Edge of No Return

Scene: Brooke's flash forward

Date: Friday 5-11-2017

Situation: Brooke discovers True has Epilepsy

Scene 1: Brooke's house-The Kitchen

Situation: A nine year old True is preparing to go to school. Twenty nine year old Brooke has cook her daughter breakfast.

Brooke (giving True a plate full of pancakes): These pancakes are for you, sweetheart

True (walking out of the kitchen): I am not hungry, but thanks anyway

Brooke (yelling behind True): Its unhealthy for you to go a day without eating breakfast. You won't be able to concentrate on your school work.

True (reentering the kitchen): You are right

Brooke (giving True her breakfast): Here you go, girlie

True (leaving the Kitchen with her food): Thanks

Brooke: Young lady, we eat breakfast at the table, remember?

True (sitting down at the table): You are right

Brooke (studying True): Honey, you look deeply troubled. Is there anything important that I need to know?

True (lying): I am not hiding anything from you

Brooke: You better start eating, the school bus is on its way here

True (gobbling down her food): You are right

Brooke (cooking some more pancakes): I hope you will have a fun time at school today

True (carrying her book bag, she runs out of the house to catch the bus): I will talk to you later

Brooke (yelling behind True): I love you

True (smiling back at Brooke): Mom, I love you too

Scene 2: True's elementary school-recess time

(True is sitting in the swing staring out into space when Sawyer Scott approaches her)

Sawyer (sitting down in a swing): True, how are you?

True (feeling lightheaded): I am feeling lightheaded, but I am fine

Sawyer (concerned): How may I help you?

True: You can do nothing

(The school bell rings and the two girls return back to class)

Scene 3: The classroom

Teacher(passing out paper and crayons): Since Sunday is Mothers' Day, you are going to make cards for your mothers today.

(Exchausted, True rests her head on her desk and falls into a deep sleep. True's actions distract her classmates especially Sawyer)

Teacher (worried, she approaches True): Sweetheart, do you need any help?

(Unresponsive, True starts having a seizure in which frightens everyone. Panicky, the teacher dials 911 for an ambulance to take True to the hospital)

Scene 3: The Hospital-True's Recovery Room

(True wakes up to find an emotional Brooke near her bedside)

True (taking Brooke's hand in her hand): Mommy, whats up with all the tears?

Brooke (crying): Thank God, you're awake

True (looking around at her surroundings): Why am I in the hospital?

Brooke: You had a crisis at school

True: What kind of crisis did I have?

Brooke: Its complicated, True, you are too young to understand.

True (yelling): Why can't you tell me the truth?

Brooke (hysterical): You can't handle the truth

True: Whenever will I be old enough to know the truth?

Brooke (presenting True with a copy of magazine): True, you are now a published author. Your poem entitled "True Calling" came out in today's issue.

True (angry, she throws the magazine down on the floor): I don't understand why you are trying to change the subject.

Brooke (distraught): If you want to know the truth, then here it is. The doctor said you have a condition that is known as epilepsy.

True: Epilepsy..whats that?

Brooke: Epilepsy is a disorder of the nervous system characterized either by loss of attention, seizures or sleepiness.

True (fearful): Can Epilepsy kill me?

Brooke: Hopefully not if you take your medication daily

True: I thank you for explaining

Brooke: No problem, love

True: I know I can be a big burden on you sometimes. Did you ever imagine yourself having a daughter with epilepsy?

Brooke: No

True (choked up): So my life must indeed be a mistake

Brooke (touching True's cheek): Whoever said your life was a mistake is wrong. I love you, always have and always will.

True (embracing Brooke): I love you too

(Feeling the need to cry, Brooke breaks away from True for a moment. Brooke steps out into the hallway where she cries until her heart stops bleeding)


End file.
